1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reactive orange dye containing vinyl sulfone and more particularly, to the dye which have 6(7)-alkoxycarbonylamino-4-hydroxy-2-naphthalenesulfonic acid as a chromophore and aminophenyl-β-ethylsulfone derivative as an azo coupler. This dye provides excellent fastness in terms of light, washing, perspiration and chlorine as well as better dyeing yield than other monofunctional reactive dye:Formula 1wherein, M is alkaline metal atom; Z is —O—SO3M or OC(O)CH3; R is alkyl group having 1–4 of carbon atom; and a position of C6 or C7 is substituted with carbamate group.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of using the conventional orange reactive dye containing a vinylsulfone-based compound for the manufacture of a black dye, a much larger amount of dye is needed in mixing for preparation of black dye. This is because the conventional orange reactive dye has lower several fastness, particularly, light fastness, and lower dyeing yield and the amount of wastefulness during washing is larger, which is responsible for the waste of dye, change of color and the difficulty of adjusting tone.